


10 Things I Hate About You

by oswiniarty



Series: Asagao Discord AU [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Dumb boys being dumb, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff, discord au canon, i dont know what to actually tag this as lmao, the Sin Bin(tm), why not asagao academy: hidden block club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswiniarty/pseuds/oswiniarty
Summary: Ten things Ian says he hates that Caddy does, but secretly loves.(Or, ten things Ian and Caddy do that causes them to put money in the Sin Bin™, because their friends are annoyed at how gross they are.)





	

> One: Calls him Moosey

“Moosey, wait!” Caddy calls, trying to catch up to the taller boy. Stupid short traitor legs.

Despite himself, Ian stops, smiling a little to himself at the dumb nickname. He wipes it off his face as he listens to Caddy’s footfalls grow closer, making sure that no trace of a smile remains.

A hand touches his arm softly, and then Caddy’s dumb face (the face he’s fallen so hard for in the months since their first meeting in real life) is in his sightline.

“Listen, Moose, I know I said at the tournament that we’re not friends, but you know I didn’t mean that, right? I know it’s our bit to hate each other, but-”

Caddy gets cut off as Ian kisses him, a hand cupping his jaw. It’s fairly chaste for being in the middle of the hallway, but Ian still feels like it’s going to kill him, because when you’ve been harboring a crush for months on end you’re going to feel like dying when you finally get the courage to kiss him.

“Shut up, James,” Ian tells him when they pull apart. “It’s okay. Meet me in my room after class is over, alright?”

“Okay,” Caddy says, dazed, but Ian’s already heading out to lunch.

* * *

> Two: Makes him play bad video games

Caddy doesn’t know what to expect when Ian opens the door. Maybe to be pulled in by the collar of his club jacket and kissed senseless. Or maybe for Ian to step out into the hallway and insist they go on a date.

But whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t to be handed a game controller like it’s any regular Tuesday and not the first day of the rest of his life.

When he steps into the room, Ian closes the door.

“C’mon, man, what’s up with you?” He asks, as if he didn’t change Caddy’s entire life not three hours ago.

“Ian, you dick, did you forget about the hallway this morning?” Caddy accuses, trying to save face and not let his emotions show.

“ _ No _ , I  _ definitely _ did not forget about that,” Ian says, and Caddy isn’t sure if he’s lying. “I handed you the controller ‘cause I wanted you to be my player two.”

That’s so fucking cheesy. “That’s so fucking cheesy.”

Ian laughs, and Caddy feels himself smile along. “Yeah, I know.”

“You’re a goddamn nerd. But yes, I’ll be your player two,” Caddy says, hiding his face behind his hands.

Ian beams at him, and Caddy’s heart melts. “Then let’s go.”

“What are we playing?”

“Nariokart?” Ian offers.

“Hell no, we’re playing Disaster City.”

Caddy watches as Ian gets increasing mad at the game while they play, and can’t help but smirk and cuddle into his side.

* * *

> Three: Sings bad pop songs to wake him up

Ian wakes up slowly, blinking his eyes against the sunlight streaming in from the window.

When he finally opens his eyes for more than a millisecond, he sees Caddy above him, smiling.

“My first kiss went a little like this,” he sings, loud and grating, right in Ian’s face.

Ian pushes Caddy’s face away with a groan. “You have the worst face to wake up to.”

“And twist, and twist,” he continues, not letting up even as Ian only turns over, pillow on his head and over his ears.

“You’re going to be late to class, Moose. Someone’s gotta save your grade,” Caddy tells him. Ian groans again before finally sitting up and definitely not blushing because he slept shirtless.

“Up and at ‘em, Moosey,” Caddy encourages, patting his face gently.

Ian reaches up to run a hand through his hair, still half-asleep. “What, no good morning kiss?”

“Not until you’ve brushed your teeth, love,” his boyfriend says in return, and half-asleep Ian doesn’t hold back the shiver at his accent.

“Fine,” Ian drawls, elongating the I sound.

(Caddy waits until Ian’s brushed his teeth to kiss him good morning, and then they book it to class, hand-in-hand.)

* * *

> Four: Reminds Ian that he  _ is _ loved

Ian sighs to himself, head in his hands. It… wasn’t  good day. Just one of those days where everything seemed to go wrong.

There’s a jangle of keys outside the door, signalling that Jeff is back from Secret D&D.

Ian collapses onto his bed just as his roommate steps inside, clothes draped over his arm. “How’d D&D go?”

“Well, Caddy will have to reroll, but otherwise it was cool,” Jeff answers, folding his costume up to put it away for next week. Finally, the other boy turns to look at him, frowning when he sees Ian’s face. “You okay, man? Want me to call Caddy and disappear for a few?”

“I was about to,” Ian starts, even though his phone is halfway across the room.

Jeff raises an eyebrow at him. “No you weren’t, and we both know it.”

“You’re right,” Ian says with another sigh. “Can you-”

“Already on it,” Jeff says, phone in hand as he types out a text. “I’ll be practicing with PBG if you need me.”

“Thanks, Jeff.”

* * *

Caddy shows up a couple minutes later, worry etched across his face. Jeff left the door open so that he didn’t have to get up, and Ian is eternally grateful.

“Ian, you okay?” Caddy asks, walking over and gingerly sitting at the end of the bed, near his feet.

“No,” he mumbles, muffled by his hands. After a second, he reaches one out. “Hold my hand?”

Caddy takes Ian’s hand with a smile, right before he’s yanked down into his boyfriend’s chest. “Hello, beautiful person.”

Ian smiles a little at the greeting as Caddy adjust himself so that they’re lying face-to-face, both under the covers.

“How can I help, love?” Caddy asks, taking Ian’s hand again and placing a kiss across his knuckles.

It’s quiet for a while, but then Ian asks, eyes closed, “Do you guys even like me?”

He hears an intake of breath, and then Caddy grips his hand tighter. “Moose, look at me.”

Dark blue eyes open to meet brown ones. Ian holds his breath as he sees the serious expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Ian, we love you. I love you. You’re an important part of my life,” Caddy starts, grip on Ian’s hand tightening. “Hidden Block wouldn't be complete without you.”

Anything Ian was going to say is cut off by the lump in his throat. There's so much in the words Caddy just said to him, including his first “I love you.”

Ian pulls one of his hands free from Caddy’s to rest it on the other’s cheek, pulling him close into a soft kiss. “I love you too, you stupid, annoying, pain in my ass brit.”

Caddy smiles into the next kiss, and doesn’t stop smiling into kisses even when Jeff eventually comes back from practice. 

(“FOOOOOOOINE!” Jeff says, when he sees them curled up together in Ian’s bed, secretly relieved that their clothes are still on.)

* * *

> Five: Kisses him in front of the whole cafeteria (and their friends)

Caddy kisses him on the cheek when he sits down at the lunch table.

“I’m eating,” Ian complains, no regard for the fact that all four of their friends just witnessed it.

And the entirety of the lunch room.

No one knows who starts the clapping, but soon enough Ian and Caddy are sitting there smiling at each other while not only Hidden Block but also the entire cafeteria claps for their “new” relationship.

“I hate you,” Ian tells Caddy, even though he’s smiling teasingly at him.

“No you don’t,” Caddy says in return, leaning over to kiss him.

“That’s 100 yen into the Sin Bin,” Jimmy tells them, holding out the portable one, a Ziploc baggie.

* * *

> Six: Encourages him to join D&D

“You know I have to reroll my character in D&D, right?” Caddy asks, once the clapping stops and no one is paying their table any attention.

“Rest in pieces, my friend,” Luke says, from next to Ian.

“Thanks, Luke,” Caddy says, face souring, clearly bitter about whatever happened.

“It was an accident!” Luke protests. “I was possessed by a ghost!”

“I feel like this is a fine waiting to happen,” Is  says, looking between them.

“No, shut up, I had a point before Luke the Party Killer interrupted,” Caddy says, pointedly looking away from Luke. “I talked to the DM, he said that I could bring you into the campaign as long as you're part of my new character’s story.”

“This is definitely a fine,” Wallid mumbles, though he’s watching with rapt attention. He reaches over and hits Jimmy lightly on the arm. “Portable Sin Bin, go.”

“I don't know,” Ian says, though he’s already pulling out his wallet to atone for Caddy’s sins, “I’ve never played D&D before. That’s not my caliber of nerd.”

“It doesn't have to be your caliber of nerd, Moose,” Luke says, because he wants Ian in on it as much as Caddy and Jeff do. “Wallid already made you a costume.”

“I didn’t, but alright,” Wallid says, even though no one is really paying attention.

“Ian, c’mon,” Jeff says, joining in on the ‘peer-pressure Ian into playing D&D’ train.

“This is peer pressure and bullying,” Ian protests, even though he’s sighing. “I really wish y’all didn’t find out that I’m weak to peer pressure.”

“Yes!” Half of Hidden Block cheers.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“Absolutely. You’ll love it though.”

(He does love it, even though his character gets real close to death multiple times.)

* * *

> Seven: Asks him out to the Flower Festival

It’s been almost a year since Ian and Caddy kissed in the hallway, and every time Ian is reminded of that he can’t help but smile to himself.

Lunch is usually not an eventful time for Hidden Block, even despite the exceptions.

So when Ian sits down and no one is there, he’s immediately suspicious.

He’s entirely too aware of the fact that his friends like to prank each other - he’s been involved in multiple plans, even. And then Ian looks around, notices that Normal Boots isn't at their table, either.

What the fuck.

“What the fuck,” Ian mouths to himself, pulling out his phone to text the group chat.

And then he hears them.

He looks up from his phone, narrowing his eyes at the door into the cafeteria, where Hidden Block, paired with most of Normal Boots, are walking in. 

Caddy is wearing a suit.

Continue? is unrolling a banner.

He knows what this is.

It’s a promposal.

Oh no.

“Oh no,” Ian says as he covers his face with his hands.

“Oh yes,” comes Caddy’s voice, closer now. Hands take his own, forcing him to read the banner Normal Boots is now holding up.

“WILL YOU GO TO THE FLOWER FESTIVAL WITH ME?” the banner reads. Ian rolls his eyes with a sigh and a smile. 

“Just because I told you that the only person I’ve gone with is Hana didn't mean that you had to do all this, James,” the taller boy says, eyes locked with his boyfriend’s.

“No, shut up, I absolutely  _ did _ have to,” the Brit cuts him off. “It’s out last flower festival, and there’s no way I’m going to let you skip out this year.”

Ian frowns, then realises that the whole cafeteria is watching them again. Fuck. “I hate you.”

“I love you too. Now, what do you say?” He gestures to the banner behind him. “Will you go to the flower festival with me, like as my date?”

“If you weren’t my boyfriend…” Ian starts, but in the teasing way he has sometimes when Caddy’s involved. “I’d still say yes.”

* * *

> Eight: Switches jackets with him

They’re in the middle of a club meeting when Ian takes off his jacket. Not for any real reason, except for the fact that the air conditioning in the room is broken and it’s an uncharacteristically hot day in Japan.

“FOOOOOINE!” Jimmy yells, when he notices.

“It’s 33° in here!” Ian protests. “I love y’all but I’m not going to risk heat stroke just because we always wear our jackets.”

“Aw, he loves us,” Wallid says. “We’re his  _ friends! _ ”

“Shut up, Waldo,” Ian says, with an eye roll.

“Honestly I’m with Ian here,” Luke states, adjusting his hat and running a hand through his hair to get rid of some of the sweat building there. He sweaty.

Caddy sheds his jacket without a word, shortly followed by Jeff, who’s wearing a sweater vest underneath. Jimmy sighs, outnumbered four-to-one.

“I can’t believe you’d ruin the aesthetic,” he says, even though he’s taking his jacket off too. “Just so you don't get heat stroke.”

“‘The aesthetic!’ He cries,” Wallid says, smiling at his friends, “While taking off his jacket.”

“You were just waiting for one of us to cave first and you know it,” Jeff accuses, not unkindly.

“Shit, called out,” Jimmy admits.

“ _ Anyways _ ,” Caddy starts, “How are we going to kick some Normal Boots arse this year? We’ve  _ got _ to break their streak before we graduate.”

(The rest of the meeting makes an attempt to be about strategy, but quickly devolves once Ian and Caddy get into a fight about whether they should try to recruit Mai or not.)

(The consensus was that they shouldn't, and Ian and Caddy quickly made up afterwards.)

When it was time to leave for the day, Caddy put his jacket back on along with the rest of the club. Ian went to grab his, only to see that the only one left was Caddy’s.

“James,” Ian started, holding up the jacket with a smirk.

Caddy returned the smirk. “I’m not giving yours back. Just wear mine.”

“Fine!” Wallid called, stretching out the i sound. Caddy pulled his wallet out as Ian shrugged into his boyfriend’s jacket, trying to hide his smile.

(They were all identical when Ian bought them a couple years ago, but then Wallid insisted that they each have their gamertags on the back. It was a full week before they could actually wear them for the first time, and it confused the entire school that this new club didn't have jackets yet.)

* * *

> Nine: Proclaims loudly that they’re boyfriends, then gets emotional about it

Last year, Caddy was easily distracted by being asked about Ian, costing them 1000 yen and the tournament victory.

This year, he’s been forced to promise that he won't get distracted by talking about Ian again.

That promise is immediately broken.

“So, I heard you’re dating Ian,” Paul says, as if it’s just a passing comment. “How’s that going?”

Caddy can’t help the smile that crosses his face, and Ian knows they're fucked. He moves to stand next to the game cabinet, but is stopped by a tournament official. So, instead, he calls out, “James! Focus!”

Caddy flicks his eyes to the crowd, locking with Ian for a split second before nodding imperceptibly.

Clearly, Paul notices this, and smirks. Behind him, Nick and Josh try to stop him, but it doesn’t work. “What are you going to do after you lose?”

Caddy glances back at Ian. Ian raises an eyebrow, though the rest of his face is pleading him to focus.

“A of all,” Caddy starts, focusing back on the game, “We’re not going to lose. Second of B, I’m going to take my  _ boyfriend _ out on a  _ date _ , because I love him and want to  _ treat him _ .”

A lot of the crowd doesn’t hear it, but Ian does, because he’s close enough to the cabinet, even with the employee keeping him back.

“Fuck yeah! Now kick their ass, Caddy!” Ian hears to his left. It’s Luke, cheering on his friend, with the rest of their friends smiling behind him.

Ian smiles despite himself, and and turns back around to keep watching the match.

“Yal’l are disgusting,” Paul says, switching out with Nick.

“Did you just verbally misspell ‘y’all’?” Caddy asks, still going at it. “What the fuck?  _ Anyways _ , yes, we  _ are _ and I’m goddamn proud of it. Ian is everything to me.”

Oh no. Ian knows this conversation. He knows that Caddy is about to start crying.

“He’s my entire reason for living,” Caddy continues, and Ian can see the tears forming in his eyes. Somehow, though, it’s only making his score higher as he gets closer to the end of the level. “I try my best to do right by him, ‘cause I’m still pretty sure he went goddamn insane when he decided to love me back.”

The tears are flowing freely down Caddy’s face now, and Ian has to wipe away tears too.

With one final button push, Caddy finishes the level. “It’s a goddamn miracle that he’s with me.”

And then he’s stepping back from the cabinet, eyes locking on Ian’s once again as he flushes, realising what he just said out of his mouth.

Ian wraps him up in a hug, damn the employee, face buried in Caddy’s neck. Caddy hugs back as Continue? finishes the level, score lower than Caddy’s.

(Their date goes pretty well, especially after they find out that Hidden Block has broken Normal Boots’ winning streak.)

* * *

> Ten: Cares

“He just  _ cares _ so much, Jeff, I can’t handle it sometimes,” Ian says, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I’m not used to people caring.

They’re in their dorm room, having come home from celebrating their tournament win with the whole club. Ian spent the entire thing wrapped up by his boyfriend, cuddling on the couch in Luke’s room.

“I love him so much,” he continues, falling back on his bed, arms spread wide.

“I’m pretty sure I can fine you for being this gross about your boyfriend,” Jeff says, placing his stuff down on his desk. “But I won’t. I’m happy that you’re happy, man.”

Ian covers his face, smiling into his hands. “I’m so stupidly happy, man.”

Ian hands him his phone, and Ian rolls his eyes at his perceptiveness, but sends Caddy a short “I love you, Caddy” text anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so gay. i thought of it as i was trying to sleep one night and was like "i have to write this" so here u go.  
> i definitely didnt write this to avoid writing the discord au.  
> find me on tumblr @ oswiniarty or melancholyqueer!


End file.
